1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a loudspeaker, and more particularly to a loudspeaker which can reduce the noise produced by lead wires.
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 5, a traditional loudspeaker 400 comprises a diaphragm 410, a voice coil 420 for driving the diaphragm 410, a magnet 430 wrapped by the voice coil 420 for producing a magnetic flux in the vicinity of the voice coil 420, and a basket 450. The diaphragm 410, the voice coil 420 and the magnet 430 are arranged in the basket 450. A lead wire 421 of the voice coil 420 is glued on the back of the diaphragm 410, for avoiding the lead wire 421 affecting the diaphragm 410 while the diaphragm 410 is worked.
When the traditional loudspeaker 400 works over a long time, the lead wire 421 will remove from the diaphragm 410 and hit the diaphragm 410, therefore the diaphragm 410 will make noise. This way of the lead wire 421 being glued to the diaphragm 410 increases the associated process of the traditional loudspeaker 400.